Intricate Web
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Luna knew that Sam's parents would never approve of their relationship. Even worse was their insistence on Sam getting a boyfriend, Thus where the problem begins for Luna. Little do they know, Luna has a plan. They want a wholesome, family oriented boy to date Sam. She was going to give them one.


An Intricate Web

* * *

Luna knew that Sam's parents would never approve of their relationship. Even worse was their insistence on Sam getting a boyfriend, preferably a nice wholesome and family oriented boy. Sure, they're nice enough, supporting Sam's love of music. Despite their homophobia, they're chill.

That's where the problem begins for Luna. She's dating Sam in secret, right under their parent noses. Boy is it hard though, especially with the pushy nature of both their parents to maybe find love. Little do they know, Luna has a plan. To hold people off until the girls go to college, maybe a little bit after if he agrees to it.

They want a wholesome, family oriented boy to date Sam. She was going to give them one.

* * *

Luna walked through the halls of their family home, playing sick to stay home with Lincoln. Who was sporting a broken ankle from Lynn's roughhousing, not to anyone's surprise. It had taken the girl nearly ten minutes to gain the courage to think about approaching her little brother, taking another two to do it.

With a deep breath, she rapped on the door and waited.

Two minutes past with a loud thump and the sounds of a person rushing to get dressed, obviously she'd interrupted something. The door opened to reveal Lincoln, looking rather flustered.

"Luna? I thought that you'd gone out with the others" The white-haired boy asked with confusion

"Lincoln, I have a huge favour to ask. Please hear me out…This means a great deal to me" the rocker nervously said, trying not meet his gaze.

"Sure Luna, what's wrong? How can I help?" The boy said with worry for his older sister

"Well, Look… It's complicated but… You know how Sam and I are dating" The boy nodded, being one of the few who know about Sam and her "Well, Sam's parents don't like same sex couples. Their quite homophobic and are trying to push Sam into getting a boyfriend"

"Luna…Just tell me what you need" The loud boy responds with odd maturity

"We need your help to get Sam's parents off our backs…I need you to please pretend to be Sam's boyfriend. At least until we can go off to college. Please Linc, This is extremely important to me. I can't lose her" Luna begged, the strong-willed teen almost being reduced to tears

"Luna…The age difference is going to be a problem but… I'll do it" Lincoln replied, pulling the older teen into a hug

"Thank you so much, I'll do anything I can to repay you. I owe you huge for this" The rockstar wiped away her tears "You're the best brother a girl can ask for"

Lincoln smiled at her, pulling away from the hug. His mind was already formulating a plan of action for this endeavour, setting into motion this operation. He would use everything in his disposal to help Luna, he'd call in every favour he had if needed to.

"Time to commence Operation: Hide your relationship from Sam's parents until you go off to college by making them think I'm her boyfriend and I really need to think of a short name for this operation" The boy says in one breath, making Luna giving him a goofy look

"Let get to discussing the details our plan, I'll call up Sam" The rocker says as they make their way to Lincoln's room

* * *

They spent a few hours discussing the plan with Sam, settling on what story to tell her parents, how to make him look a bit older (Which will involve calling in a favour from Lisa) and what to tell the Loud siblings should they get caught. The trio spoke well into the afternoon and evening, stopping when they hear the rest of the Loud family return to the house. This prompted Sam to leave via a window, jumping on the trampoline in the backyard.

'When did they get a trampoline' Sam thought to herself, before leaving into the night

Luna and Lincoln split to do their parts of the plan, giving each other a knowing nod. Lincoln made his way into the bedroom of the two youngest Louds, pulling a card from his wallet that he'd held there for a few years now. The card read 'One favour for Lincoln loud. Courtesy of Lisa Loud'

Lincoln knocked on his sister's door, learning from experience that entering Lisa's room unannounced can be hazardous to one's health. The boy waited until he was called to enter the young scientists room.

"He Lisa, I'm here to cash in my favour" Lincoln said, closing the door behind him so as not to be overheard.

"Very well, wash is it you require. Let me guess, you want me to give you super powers or to clone you to satisfy some sexual desire" The younger girl lisped, adjusting her glasses

"No… Nothing like that. I want you to make me seem older, preferably with no questions asked. Not that I don't trust you, but this is top secret and I don't want to risk word getting out" Lincoln said, keeping in mind the cloning thing for a possible birthday request 'What, I'm a guy with needs'

"Thish can be arranged, how soon do you need this. I'd prefer not needing to rush the project" Lisa asked, turning back to her desk

"I'm not in a huge rush but I need you to keep this under wraps, only me and Luna knows about this alright"

Lisa nods in understanding, gaining hug from her male sibling. He handed her the card before leaving her room. The young genius looked at the open door way, tilting her head in intrigue.

"Wash a web you weave Lincoln, Wash a web you weave" The genuine says with a chuckle, before closing the door and returning to her desk

 **"I hope you know wash you got yourself into"**

* * *

A/N – Hey everyone, Tamashi here. I hope you enjoyed this story so far, something a tad different. I do hope that more people leave a review and tell me what they think. But a guy can hope I suppose.

This story is going to be rated T for safety reasons, but It won't change as I don't plan to go into any topic's too harsh. This story will feature Homophobia, some underage drinking, adult language and such other things.

As I usual, please leave review with any question's, queries, comments or criticism and I will respond to them in the next chapter. Rude or mean comments will be ignore as you can fuck right off. By the way, What was misspelt for reason. To simulate Lisa's lisp, thus I misspelt some words. Just to clarify

Until next time my friends. Ciao for now


End file.
